


All I want for Christmas is you.

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Advent Calender 2k17 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bat is adorable too, F/M, Fluff, Jace needs all the love, Slightly cheesy title, So does maia, Starts off angsty but is really cute, There is more angst than I planned on, They are cuties, and maybe a little schemer, cuties being cute, jaia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Jace never did Christmas growing up and with everything going on, he's not really feeling the mood to celebrate it with his siblings. All he wanted was booze to drown his own sorrows in, but he didn't expect Hunter's Moon to look so...beautiful. Okay it wasn't the bar that looked beautiful but he wasn't going to state that out loud.





	All I want for Christmas is you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyder/gifts).



Valentine had never celebrated Christmas, it was mundane. Jace had grown up for a good ten years without it and it had been a surprise when he came to the Institute and the Lightwoods had gone all out on it. Not that he hadn't loved it, he had. Every year, having a family that showed their love for each other. It was nice and most years Jace loved to join in, but it was different with everything that had happened this year. Finding out who his real family was, finding out about Clary. Being siblings, not being siblings. Valentine killing him, Clary bringing him back. It was just a mess and Jace still hadn't processed it. He was a mess, and he knew that, he knew that out of all of them he was the one least in the mood for celebrating anything. He didn't want to ruin a holiday that everyone else seemed to be enjoying. So he had gotten out of the Institute once Isabelle had started putting lights up around the place. Before she could even see him and ask him to help. It just made him sick to think about how easy every one had went back to acting like nothing had happened and he knew that it wasn't their faults. None of them but Clary knew he had died and there was no way he wanted to talk through it with her. Not right now. He knew how she felt about him, and he felt bad because he couldn't see her for more than a sibling. She just wasn't the girl for him and that wasn't her fault. With everything, Jace just needed someone strong at his side. Someone who could hold their own, even against him. 

Jace had spent some of the night walking around, before he decided on heading to Hunter's Moon, a drink would help and maybe, just maybe he would give in and talk to someone. That someone being Maia, who was likely to tell him how stupid he was being and he probably needed that. Jace looked up when he opened the door and just stood staring at the bright lights and tinsel that was hung around the bar. The bar was busy like normal but no one seemed to be in a rush as Bat and Maia were focused on the far corner of a room, where a still bare Christmas tree was. Both seemed to be discussing how they wanted it to look and Jace almost stepped back out before Maia noticed him and with a smirk she marched right over to him. If he thought the bar looked festive, well Maia looked gorgeous in comparison to anything he had seen. She was wearing black jeans or leggings, he wasn't sure and a dark green long sleeved dress that stopped just before her knees and what he thought were combat boots. Which Isabelle would have cringed at but Jace loved it. She had a thing of tinsel around her shoulders that was a bright red and it just screamed Christmas and at the same time Maia looked like she could dress this way every day and no one would question her. How the hell had he gotten in this deep for her? She had a small smirk on her lips as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the tree.

"Bat owes me twenty bucks now. I knew you were going to come in here." Jace arched a brow at the fact they were betting on him before looking over the clearly upset pup and shaking his head. Jace pulled out twenty and handed it to Maia for him. 

"You are a mean woman Maia and Bat this is a lesson never to bet against her. You owe me." Surprisingly just this made him feel better, seeing the relief and grin on the other's face as he kneeled down near a box of decorations. Plus Maia looked more than pleased as she pocketed the money and moved towards the bar, dragging him along. She dragged him into the kitchen with her, making him wait as she pulled out patties and tossed them down on the grill. Jace leaned against the doorway as he watched her, crossing his arms over his chest. "I never said I was hungry." 

"I know, and I never said I was giving you a choice not to be. I'm making you a hamburger and getting you a drink. So shut up and go help Bat and no I'm not giving you a choice with that either if you want your drink to be free." He opened his mouth to argue with that before rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He could see the wicked smirk on her lips as he moved back out past her. He was going to get her back for it, some how. She was just too darn cute for her own good. He moved over to Bat, and leaned down next to him before looking at the tree. He looked through the boxes nearby and started with the tinsel, starting at the bottom of the tree and wrapping it around. Bat joined in and the two of them got that finished by the time Maia came over with food and drinks for all of them. Her head tilted as she started on her own food and looked at the tree. 

"Not bad Herondale." Jace arched a brow as he moved to sit next to her and take a bite, before letting out a soft hum. It was delicious, though he didn't doubt that. She was a good cook, she was good at a lot of things and it was a shame for those that didn't notice and lucky for him that got to see these things. 

"Not bad, Roberts." He teased her, before throwing the drink back and finishing most of it in one go. He could see her watching him out of his peripheral vision and he gave her a look back as he put the glass down. "What? What is that look for?" Maia just shrugged before going back to her food, mumbling softly as she ate. 

"Just seems like you have a lot more on your mind that you should." She wasn't wrong and Jace knew that and he went back to his food. The two of them ate in silence with Bat rambling about something every once and a while as he tried to fill the silence before he gave up and went back to the tree. Jace thought about going back home, but he didn't want to be there and it did feel more comfortable here with the two. Maia checked on the other patrons as Jace finished up before she bounced back over, and made sure to push him directly at the tree. "You are here, you are helping and you are talking. No buts about it. You got free food and alcohol, you get to give me free words. Or I will sit on you until you do." She was already moving to go through one of the boxes and Jace leaned down, doing the same. Pulling out an ornament and rubbing his thumb over the reflective surface. So fragile. Jace could have left and he could have just stayed silent too but he knew better. Maia would get it out of him some how anyways. "What no comment about that, must be serious." She mumbled as she moved towards the tree and started placing decorations. Jace stayed kneeled down for a little bit before joining her. 

"Just conflicted about the holidays I guess. I'm happy that Valentine is gone, and so is Sebastian and I'm happy that everyone wants to be happy and forget about what happened. But it just seems like they are moving past it to easily. That no one is concerned." Like he was. 

"Because its Christmas and its a time to look at the good things everyone has, plus we all need to celebrate. A horrible man is gone, and we all have a chance to breath. Why wouldn't people want to celebrate that? Why don't you? You have the most to celebrate I would think. Valentine made your childhood a living hell, and hurt a lot of people you care about. You have your family in one piece and they are all happy. You have Clary...." 

"I don't have Clary...I don't want Clary. That just part of the stress, because I can't tell her I don't want her that way. Or it'll ruin her Christmas but I can't fake it or lie to her either. So much happened to me on that lake and no one knows. I wish I could let it all go for a month but it haunts me and its just a lot. I don't want to ruin my family's Christmas because I can't deal with what happened." He said the words as they put up more decorations, pausing every once and a while and Maia didn't speak right away. She listened and he saw her, going through it all in her head. 

"You should tell her, it will be better for her and you. You can't just add more problems onto yourself. Especially in the romance department. And as for what happened at the lake, why don't you tell me? I'm listening and I won't judge." Jace continued in silence as they did more of the tree before he sighed softly, brushing his fingers along one of the branches. Looking over what they had done and it wasn't looking half bad. He took a breath before he let the words tumble past his lips, he wasn't good at being open and it was hard to trust but he did trust Maia. And he knew that she was less likely to freak on him like Alec or Izzy would. She wasn't honor bound to tell the Clave. Not that he thought his siblings would but he didn't want them to have to lie. 

"I died. Valentine stabbed me, and Clary used the angel's wish to bring me back." He waited, sighing softly as he ran a hand through his hair. He expected her to ask him a million things what he didn't expect was her arms around him and her head laying against his chest. It threw him off a little and he hesitated before putting his arms around her. She was warm and all that tension melted at holding her. Another thing that caught him off guard was when she pulled back and smacked him hard on the chest.

"I am more than thankful that you are alive but you can't just keep that inside! You need to talk about that. With someone! Hell with me, but at least talk about it. That is stress that is just going to build and tear you down, you stupid idiot." She looked irritated and worried and Jace just let the words spill past his lips as he told her about everything. He wasn't sure when she closed the bar and they ended up drinking by the tree and honestly he didn't care. He felt better, a lot better. He was able to laugh and smile as they watched Bat, struggle to get the higher branches covered. By the time they were done, he was in a much better mood and completely relaxed. Maia leaning into him as she went through another box, to find a Christmas topper. Pulling out a small star before looking over at Jace and tugging down the back of his shirt. The star birthmark under her fingers as she talked. "To match this, because you are brighter than any star." She giggled and yup he was sure she was drunk, or at least buzzed. He watched her get to her feet and frown. 

"You don't have a ladder do you?" He chuckled softly, and moved to get to his own feet. The tree wasn't all that tall, and Jace figured if he lifted her, she could reach it. So he did just that kneeled and taking her by the hips, he lifted her to sit on his shoulder. She yelped and kicked him hard with her heel as he got to his feet but he didn't put her down. "Calm down, I'm not going to drop you. Just put the star on the tree and I can put you down." He walked closer to the tree, keeping a good grip on her waist with one arm and keeping his other arm out to balance himself. She leaned forward slightly, gripping his shirt with one hand as she placed the star with the other before grinning as he put her down. She held up her hand for a high five and he took it. 

"There, its all done. So I guess you will probably be going then." She glanced towards the door and shrugged. Jace wasn't so sure that he wanted to but Maia was a little tipsy and Jace knew Alec would freak if he didn't come home. 

"I need to before someone sends out a search party for me, but you could walk me to the door?" He gave her that cocky grin and got a roll of eyes but she did walk him to the door, giving him a small smile before he opened it and he stepped under it. They both hadn't noticed Bat slip away but Jace nearly jumped out of his skin when the wolf appeared on the counter by the door, with a huge grin on his face and shouted "Mistletoe!" Before scrambling off the counter and into the kitchen. Jace glanced up and Maia and both looked at each other before he noticed Maia chewing at her bottom lip. The one time thing they had before, clearly had meant more to her, as it did to Jace, than he had thought. A softer smile came over his lips and he tugged her closer, placing a hand on her hip. As his other hand cupped her jaw and he pulled her into a soft kiss. Fingers tracing softly along her jaw, as he felt her return the kiss, her hands clutching in his shirt. He kept it soft though, chuckling and grinning when he pulled back and she leaned in for more. He did need to get back and he wanted them both sober before they went more into this. "Tomorrow. I don't have to do anything and if you want we can go out for lunch." 

"A date with the great Jace Herondale. I better feel spoiled." She moved forward to steal another kiss and Jace didn't hesitate to return it before she was playful pushing him out the door. 

"It will be, I'll pick you up. Good night Maia."

"Good night Jace." He smiled as he walked back to the Institute, his mind already on tomorrow and suddenly he was very much in the Christmas mood, not that he was going to tell anyone the reason. Not yet, for now this was just him and Maia and he wanted that before everyone got nosy and poked their noses in it. This was his present, and he wasn't letting go of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting to do a fic for every day up until Christmas. I started a bit late. But I plan to spend a day to catch up when I can. As long as I have ideas. If anyone wants to see a pairing, and an idea they have. Feel free to drop me a message here. Or @playful_tricks on twitter. I will be doing as many as I can.


End file.
